


Fanart:Illustration for Broken Together by Delirious_Comfort

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQBB goes bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the SQBB entry Broken Together by Delirious_Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart:Illustration for Broken Together by Delirious_Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delirious_Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/gifts).



> This is sort of an accident. Delirious_Comfort wrote me a note on Tumblr and I cheerfully replied, and included a comment that I'd read and enjoyed her stuff for SwanQueen Week, but hadn't gotten to the SQBB story yet because...well, dyslexia makes me a rather slow reader and I'm hideously behind. And somehow, in a fit of extreme stupidity, I managed not to realize that hers was actually the story I was reading...and enjoying...right then (actually, it wasn't technically stupidity, but rather the dyslexia helping out by turning the name Delirious_Comfort into something else entirely). So to deal with my embarrassment, I got to playing in Photoshop (which is how I deal with these things), and this resulted. I have not shown this to her or asked permission, so it's all on me. Delirious_Comfort, if you see this, scream in horror and want it down, just let me know.

Illustration  
for

[ **Broken Together** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4684892)

By Delirious_Comfort

Art by Pink Rabbit Productions


End file.
